Dating
by TheLaughingstockOfPassersby
Summary: The chibis contemplate the new girl at school. To date her? Not to date her? Whaddy'a say, Trunks? ...Oh my. Truten YAOI


Okay, this was inspired by and is dedicated to all the fanfics out there that involve Trunks, Goten and a new girl. Because I really, REALLY hate those. Mostly because I'm an avid Truten fan, LOL, but also probably because I loathe all OC's. If the author had planned on having another character, there would be one. Plus most of them are Mary Sues (aren't those so annoying?) Anyways, this is my take on Trunks' reaction to Goten suggesting they do what everyone expects them to do.

I do not own DBZ, but I do own the right to squee at my favorite parts. No one can take that away from me! *shifty eyes*

* * *

**Dating**

**by: TheLaughingstockOfPassersby**

"Trunks?" Goten asked suddenly one night. The two demi-saiyans were spending a lazy evening on the lawn of Capsule Corp, having long ago given up their sparring exercises. The night was too perfect to do anything but enjoy it to the fullest.

"Yeah?" his friend replied.

"That new girl in school—Kamra—you know her?"

A lavender eyebrow was raised, "Not any more than you know her." The older teen's tone had a slightly mocking lilt, as if questioning his friend's intelligence for asking such a stupid question. Goten scowled.

"But you know who she_ is_, right?" he growled, frustrated.

"Yes."

"She's pretty, isn't she?" he asked almost pensively. As if the idea had struck him offhand and he wasn't entirely convinced.

Trunks was silent for a moment, he too pondering the strange notion, "I guess," he finally replied. His inflection implied he could care less where the conversation was going.

But Goten continued, "She really seems to like us," he mused.

"Yup."

"She seems pretty cool."

"Yup."

"We should date her."

Trunks shot him a flat look from the corner of his eye, but remained otherwise impassive, "Yup."

The dark eyes of the younger teen searched out his friend's in the dim light, "Why won't we?" he asked, as if the idea had already been denied and he was resigned to it. Though his curious tone implied that he didn't actually care either way.

Trunks grunted, "Can't date with three people," he muttered.

"Oh," was his best friend's witty reply.

They were both silent for a moment. The lavender-haired teen allowed a small sigh to escape his mouth, praying the conversation was over.

"One of us should date her then." Goten's statement had all the pride of someone who felt they had just found the answer to a riddle that had plagued mankind for all time.

"No," Trunks huffed out, irritated that his companion was continuing such a stupid conversation.

"Why not?" The younger demi-saiyan questioned persistently.

"Urghh!" Trunks had had enough of his best friend's idiotic blabbering, "Goten!" he yelled, turning on his side to face the other boy.

Goten turned as well, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Shut up." And with that, the purple-haired teen grabbed his friend by his forelocks and pulled their lips together in a firm, but gentle kiss. The younger boy stayed shock-still, confused as to what was happening, but he found himself losing all coherent thought as warm, wet lips continued to meld against his own.

Goten's cheeks burned hot, from embarrassment, but also from the sheer need he felt building up inside of him. His best friend was kissing him-Trunks was kissing him!-and he really, REALLY wanted to kiss back. After a few seconds he was wondering exactly why he wasn't already.

Trunks knew Goten well enough to know that the younger boy would not be able to process the situation as fast as he himself would. He continued kissing the other teen's sweet lips gently, almost lazily, knowing that eventually his rather dense best friend would catch on.

His tongue raked across Goten's lower lip, teasingly, before placing a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. This spurred a trail of feather-light kisses starting at the edge of the perfect pink lips in front of him to the side of the other teen's neck, just below his ear.

Trunks was about to pull away, to give Goten a little space, when the other boy surprised him by grabbing the side of his head and continuing the kiss, this time back on his lips. Their mouths opened gently, affording a new intimacy that made both their hearts race. Both boys wrestled for dominance with their tongues, eager to claim the other, though not very sure of what they were doing. Trunks—who was a year older and therefore more knowledgeable—eventually gained the upper hand, snaking his arm around his best friend's neck and into his chaotic mess of ebony hair. The new leverage allowed him to take control, sucking Goten's lower lip into his mouth to nibble on it lightly. The other boy caught on and followed suit, continuing the pleasurable dance their mouths performed.

Trunks, ever the more sensible of the two (sometimes, that is), felt the stirrings of desire curl into his abdomen and pulled away for breath, keeping the other boy's face two inches from his own. He knew that if they got too carried away it would be hard for them to stop, and even though they were seventeen and eighteen, that was a step neither boy was ready for.

Goten's black eyes raged with desire, and he moaned slightly at the loss of contact. His best friend merely smirked before leaning over to place a kiss on the small nose in front of him. The dark-haired teen frowned.

"More," he rasped, "Don't stop."

Blue eyes were laced with indecisiveness, "Not right now," he sighed, his own face mirroring his friend's frown. But before he pulled away even further, he leaned back down into another fulfilling kiss, his eyes closing in bliss as he attempted to savor the moment.

When he had pulled away back into their original positions, and they had both calmed down somewhat, Goten resumed the conversation they had been having before.

"So I guess this means we're not dating Kamra."

Truns sighed. "Yup."

"And I'm never going to have a girlfriend."

"Nope."

A wry smile found it's way onto Goten's face, "My mom's gonna be pissed."

His friend smirked. "Yup."

The dark eyes of the younger demi-saiyan sought his friend's, "So this means that we're together?"

Trunks met Goten's searching gaze, his eyes growing warm as a small smile grew on his face.

"Forever."

**[END]**

* * *

Wrote this on my phone. A stroke of brilliancy? Idiocy? Who knows.

Thanks for reading!

**TLS**


End file.
